


Broken Love

by a_random_creature



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_random_creature/pseuds/a_random_creature
Summary: Mangle and Foxy live in an abusive household, with an alcoholic father. Their lives don't look like it's ever going to get better, until one day, on their first day of a new school, they meet someone special.Mangle quickly falls for the funny, likable, Spring Trap, but it's not always that easy.Mangle is a broken girl with a sad past.She doesn't understand why somebody as amazing as Spring Trap could have feelings for her as well.But what she doesn't know, is that the funny class clown would die for the lonely girl with the broken heart.





	1. Chapter 1

Mangle’s P.O.V.

I woke up to someone pounding on my door. 

My father screamed from the hallway, “GET UP YOU FUCKING USELESS SLUT!”

I groaned and grabbed my phone from my nightstand. I pressed the power button, and saw that I had multiple texts from my friends from my old home, most of them being Toy Chica. I unlocked my phone, and read through the messages. It looked like the three of them, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie, had stayed up almost all night, gossiping. I smiled, missing them.

My father screamed again, “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! ARE YOU DEAF? GET THE FUCK UP!”

“Coming!” I shouted in reply.

I stood up, and walked over to one of the piles of boxes in the corner of my room. I opened it, grabbing a knee length, white lace dress, that still had the tags on it, I bought it a couple days ago when Toy Chica and I went on a going away shopping spree. I set it on my bed, and started looking for a pair of scissors. I quickly found a pair, which had either dried blood or rust on them. We’ll say that it’s rust…… I cut the plastic thing holding the tags on the dress. I took off my nightgown and tossed on the dress. I grabbed my combat boots and my phone, and walked into the bathroom.

I ripped the brush through my short, almost-white hair. I brushed my teeth, and grabbed my makeup bag out of the medicine cabinet. I pulled out my concealer, and dabbed it onto my wrists and under my eyes. I also put of a bit of pink lipstick. I looked in the mirror, and I didnt look like absolute crap. I tossed the makeup back in the bag, and put it away. I then grabbed my anti-depressants, and took one. I put the rest in my backpack when I walked back into my bedroom. I made sure everything for my first day at a new school was ready, in a completely different state from where I used to be. I wasn’t excited for this, in any way.

I walked downstairs, to see Foxy, my brother, sitting on the couch watching t.v., and my father drinking from an almost empty bottle of beer. I turned on my phone, to see that it was almost 7:15 a.m.

“Foxy! The bus is supposed to be here in around 3 minutes. We have to go.” I said, nudging his arm.

“Lass………….do ye ‘ave to do that?” Foxy groaned.

“Fine……...but we have to go…” I said.

Foxy stood up, and grabbed his backpack. I walked out of the door. Foxy was a bit behind me, but he was functioning. We walked down to the corner, and waited for the bus.


	2. Chapter 2

Mangle’s P.O.V.

Foxy and I had been told to go to the main office to pick up our schedules and to meet up with a couple other students who were going to give us a tour of the school. Great….. Just great…..

The office lady handed me and Foxy our schedules. I looked mine over, realizing that nothing was really special. 

A different office lady said, “Two students from your grade will be down here in a minute to give you the tour. Wait here until then.”

I flopped down in a chair by the door. A couple minutes later, 2 other students, 1 boy and 1 girl, walked in.

“Hi! You guys must be Mangle and Foxy! I’m Chica and this is Bonnie!” the girl said happily.

“Chica” was a happy girl who wore a white apron tied around her waist that said “LET’S EAT!” in a bold font with multicolored confetti. She also wore orange knee high lace up boots, and she had blond hair and purple eyes. “Bonnie” seemed extremely socially awkward due to the way he was standing. He had red eyes and lavender colored hair. He wore a lavender button up shirt, a black vest, black dress pants, and black shoes. He also had a red bowtie and a little purple bunny pin on his vest.

“Aye, lass.” Foxy responded.

I waved slightly and said, “Yep. I’m Mangle, and that’s Foxy.”

Bonnie looked up from the floor. “Can I just go back to class? You know I don't like stuff like this, Chica. You could’ve asked Freddy……..”

Chica sighed, “Don’t be such a party pooper, Bonnie! And Freddy’s on vacation with his family.”

“Oh yeah….” Bonnie muttered.

“Anyway,” I spoke up, “Can we go on this tour?”

Chica smailed. “We probably should. Let’s go!”

Chica started walking, and Bonnie, Foxy and I followed her. I wasn’t really paying attention, as the layout wasn’t that hard to understand. I looked over and saw Bonnie and Foxy talking like they’d known each other for at least a couple months. Chica finished the tour, and we headed off to our 4th period classes.

The rest of the day passed pretty uneventfully. I met some new people, but that’s really it. When Foxy and I got home, our father was out again. He’s probably out at the bar again….. I went up to my bedroom and started working on my homework. When I was around half-way done, I got a phone call.


	3. Chapter 3

(heavy-ass trigger warning for the end of the chapter)

Mangle’s P.O.V.

I flipped my phone over to see the screen. Toy Chica was the one calling me. I answered and was greeted with a barrage of giggles.

“Hey, Mang!” She happily chirped through the phone.

“What’s up?”

“I need you to come over A.S.A.P.”

I sighed. “I moved like 3 states away, remember?”

She was silent for a moment. “Oh…….I kinda forgot………….”

How do you forget that your best friend since 3rd grade moved away? I sighed again.

(A/N: There is an awful lot of sighing in here omg)

“What did you want me to come over for?” I asked.

She giggled. “Toy Bonnie did something stupid again.”

I smirked, remembering the stupid things Toy Bonnie did, and how often he got in trouble for them.

“What stupid thing did he do this time?”

She giggled again. "So......he kinda ran naked off that cliff by the park on a dare.........."

I giggled. “Who dared him?”

“That one nerd in our school that one one ever talks to.” she replied.

“Sounds fu-” I heard stomping up the stairs. “L-listen, I……..I gotta go……..”

I hung up the phone just as someone started pounding on my door.

“LET ME IN YOU LITTLE SKANK!!!!!!!!” my father shouted from the hallway.

I shuddered and unlocked my door, then opened it. I was greeted by my father, who towered over me, both mentally and physically. He’s the one who's fault it is that I'm like this. No one else's. He shoved me into the wall, and raised his hand to punch me.

~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~

I layed on the floor, unable to move without another part of my body hurting. I could feel blood streaking down my cheek, but I wasn't sure where it was coming from. My father left my room without another word.

Once the initial pain had subsided. I pretty much crawled to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. My nose was bleeding, and I already had a black eye forming. I closed and locked the bathroom door, and got in the shower. The water stung my wounds, but I deserved it. I deserved nothing but pain and suffering. I didn't deserve to exist.


	4. Chapter 4

Springtrap’s P.O.V.

I walked into school, really not wanting to be there. I had detention after school because of a prank I pulled on my math teacher. It wasn’t my fault that he left his phone out on porn website with no password! It wasn’t completely my fault that I took a screenshot and made it his computer background! He gave me the opportunity, and I took it!

I sighed as I walked into first period. I knew that there was supposed to be a new kid in our class today from Michigan. So they were new to this state. And they were put in first period social studies with Mrs. Wilson. So the worst class, with the most chill teacher in the school.

As everyone filed into class over the next 5 or so minutes, Mrs. Wilson reminded us about the new kid joining, and told us that we were getting new assigned seats. After we all were in, a girl who was looking at a piece of paper clutched in her hand.

“Class, meet the new student, Mangle Fox.”

Mangle’s P.O.V.

“Class, meet the new student, Mangle Fox.”

I could feel the sweat forming at the back of my neck. It wasn't just because almost none of my skin was showing. I could feel my social anxiety level rising.

The teacher started assigning seats, and I had to sit next to a kid named “Springtrap”. He seemed like a kid I could never see myself talking to, but Chica told me that Mrs. Wilson assigned a lot of partner work, and you had to work with the person you sat next to.

 

Springtrap’s P.O.V

So I had to sit next to the new girl, “Mangle”. She seemed quiet and awkward, But in a way, I kinda found her cute.

Mrs. Wilson assigned 7 pages of our book we had to read and answer questions about it.

I spoke, “Hey, you’re new here right?”

She nodded.

“Where are you from?”

“Michigan” she muttered.

“Get to work!” Mrs. Wilson said from the front of the room.

I looked over, and Mangle had already started working on the assignment. I just looked back at mine and started working. Maybe 5 minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over, and Mangle was looking at my paper.

“What did you get for 15?” she whispered.

“May 23rd, 1934.” I responded. 

(A/N: If anyone gets what this is the answer to, you can get a cookie)

She wrote the answer down, then muttered, "Thanks......"

She turned away, and continued working. I did the same, but couldn't concentrate for some reason.

When there were 3 minutes left in the period, I started packing up my stuff. I felt another tap in my shoulder, and looked over.

"Hey......what period do you have lunch?......" Mangle asked quietly.

"I have it 6th. You?" I responded.

"Same........can we maybe sit together?......I really only have 2 friends........." she said.

"I'm guessing Chica and Bonnie?" I questioned.

"Yeah..........how'd you know?........"

"I sit with them. Chica was talking about you and your brother yesterday."

"Sh-she was!" Mangle said alarmed.

"Only good things. I promise." I said, trying to calm her down.

"Kay........" Mangle responded.

Just then, the bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked to 2nd period, excited for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Mangle’s P.O.V.

I was sitting at a computer in the school library, looking through the book catalogue online.

All of a sudden, my phone buzzed. I flipped it over, and saw that Toy Chica had just texted me.

Toy Chica: Heyy

Me: Hi

Toy Chica: So, is there anything cool going on in your new school? Any cute boys?

Me: Well……..

Toy Chica: Oooooo  
I smell tea!

Me: There's this guys I kinda like….

Toy Chica: SPILL.  
THE.  
TEA.

Me: His name is Springtrap  
He's in my first period class  
We sit next to each other  
He's funny

Toy Chica: But is he cute?  
That's the deal breaker

Me: I mean…..  
I think he is……

Toy Chica: Yasssss  
Get that boy!  
Anyway, I gtg  
I snuck out of math lol

Me: Bye

I set my phone down and continued looking through the books. I finally found the book I was looking for, and I got up to go look for it.

Springtrap's P.O.V.

I was walking around the library, trying to delay working on my project. I saw that Mangle was sitting at a computer, kind of near to where I was sitting. No, don't go talk to her. You'll fuck everything up. HA HA of course you will! You fuck everything up! Oh, shut up.

I saw that she got up, and walked past. As I walked by, I noticed her phone was unlocked and her messages were open. Should I?

I looked around, making sure the coast was clear. I leaned over, and looked at the phone. I read the text conversation she had with someone named Toy Chica.

As I read, my eyes widened in shock. She……..she likes me? Pfft! Like anyone could like you. You're you! Oh my fucking god! Just shut up!

I quickly walked away after scrolling back to the bottom of the texts. She really likes me….


	6. Chapter 6

Springtrap’s P.O.V.

I walked to lunch, and I was REALLY fucking nervous. What if she says no? What the fuck do I do if she says yes? And most importantly, will I be able to ask her with how nervous I am?

I KNEW that Chica would be pretty much fangirling, if I managed to have the balls to ask her, because Chica’s Chica. And there was Bonnie. He’s super shy so he’ll probably have a panic attack from all the social interaction happening around him, which will make everyone wanna know why. Then the entire shit hole of a school will know.

Yeah Springtrap, Ya reeeally fucked yourself over, didn't ya. I heard If I was an ass I’d laugh at ya. Oh wait, I AM an ass. Well in that case, HA HA HA HA HA, YA FUCKED UP YA FUCKED UP, YA REALLY REALLY FUCKED UP`! God do I LOVE laughing at your problems.

Shut up inner self! I thought back

I should get that checked out, I might have SPD. 

(A/N SPD = Split Personality Disorder) 

Mangles P.O.V.

I walked to lunch, scared. What if he was just saying I could sit with him because he knew that if Chica found out she'd be upset? I was trying to slow down my breathing to calm down, and it wasn't working.

Second day in a new school, and I already had a crush on someone. Someone that I KNOW would never have a crush on me. I sighed. Why do I always have such unattainable crushes?

I entered the cafeteria, and scanned, looking for my friends- er........people who put up with my existence. Not really friends.

I saw Chica, and walked over there. She waved at me.

"Mangle! I didn't know you were in this lunch period!"

 

"Yep. Didn't know you guys were, either."

"This is awesome! Have you met Springtrap yet?" 

Chica motioned her hands towards Springtrap. I could feel a slight blush forming on my cheeks. Oh god, Chica.......... Why are you doing this........... Maybe she knows that I have a crush in him! Is it that obvious!?

 

Gah! Why am I blushing more?! I was dying inside, and the whole group was silent. Shit!

"Y-y-yeah......... We sit next to each other in Social Studies.........." I muttered, staring at the floor.

I looked up, and saw that Springtrap was blushing too. W-wait....... Does he like me back? Of course not! No one could ever like me......... Especially not him...........

Chica giggled. "I think someone has a crush!" She said in a playful, sing-songy tone.

"I do not!" Both me and Springtrap shouted at the same time.

Oh shit..........

He likes me..........


End file.
